This application relates generally to searching a least-cost path in a communication network. More specifically, this application relates to methods and apparatuses for calculating Multi-Protocol Label Switching (“MPLS”) traffic engineering (“TE”) paths.
MPLS networks are becoming widespread. The exponential growth of the Internet and communication networks in general has not only resulted in a similar growth in the quantity of network traffic, but also in greater needs for better quality of service (“QoS”). Meanwhile, emerging applications such as voice, video, and business-critical functions will only result in even greater needs for more bandwidth and higher quality of service. One solution that is becoming widespread to better meet these needs is MPLS technology.
Besides being better suited for IP-based networks than certain existing technologies, one key advantage provided by MPLS is improved manageability. Namely, MPLS provides traffic engineering for minimizing network congestion, meeting quality of service requirements, and providing network reliability and availability. One component of traffic engineering is configuring and/or calculating MPLS traffic engineering paths.
A MPLS network includes a network of label switch routers (“LSR”). End-to-end paths through the network of LSRs can be configured and/or calculated for a variety of purposes, such as to meet bandwidth and/or quality of service requirements. These end-to-end paths are labeled switch paths (“LSP”) that are also referred to as MPLS traffic engineering LSPs or MPLS traffic engineering paths.
To better meet needs such as for more bandwidth and higher quality of service, there is a general need for improving MPLS technology and accordingly a need for new and improved methods and apparatuses for calculating MPLS traffic engineering paths.